Mind Games
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Kylo Ren isn't the only one who can play mind games. Rated M for language and strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I knew in my heart I could never escape it. That monster would chase me until the day I died. I stopped running and turned around. I knew he was close behind me and I was prepared to fight. As he came into view, I stared him down.

"I'm not going to run anymore! So why don't you show me your face, coward!" I snarled.

I could feel his anger.

"I'm not afraid of you, you creature!"

"Is that what you think of me? Little JedI?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes."

He chuckled and reached up. I heard a strange locking sound as he took off the mask. I was very surprised at what I saw.

Kylo's POV

The look on her face told me she hadn't thought I was a man. I forced her back and held her against a tree. I walked forward and took a peek inside her mind. She narrowed her eyes and pushed me out of her mind.

"No." she said.

"I can take whatever I want."

"Not from me you won't. For all your power you are still but a man."

That made me angry.

"You should fear me. I see your mind, Gem."

Her eyes widened briefly but then the glare returned. That was when I felt her in my mind.

"No, you should be afraid of me…Ben Solo."

I felt a flicker of fear in my heart. This made her smirk and she forced me away.

"That's right. I can play mind games too." she said.

This time I used my hands to pin her to the tree. I pressed my body against hers so she couldn't get away. That was when she smiled and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her harder. I pulled back, gasping for hair.

"Why do you insist upon playing these little games?" I asked.

She smiled again and ran her fingers through my hair. I loved it when she did that.

"Because you like it just as much as I do and you know it."

I growled and she smirked.

"Now, are you going to teach me a lesson? Or is it my turn this time.?"

She didn't give me time to answer. She pushed me to the ground and straddled me. She took my hands and held them on either side of my head. I could help but smile. She leaned down and kissed me softly. Even though I was stronger than her, sometimes I liked her to dominate me, it felt so good.

"Now then, tell me what you want me to do to you, Kylo Ren."

The way she said my name made me shiver and a pleasurable jolt shot down to my groin.

"I want you to do whatever you want." I growled.

"I was hoping you'd say that." she purred.

She leaned forward to kiss along my jaw line and then down my neck. She pulled me up so she could remove my black robes. The cool air hit my chest and I shivered. I tried to removed her cloths but she slapped my hand away. I looked into those smoldering eyes I loved so much. Those beautiful green eyes.

Gem's POV

It was always like this. The games we would play, and although I loved it, I decided to make things interesting this time. I was the only one who ever called him by his real name, and only when we were alone. It drove him mad and even though he learned to hold back, I was going to make him snap.

"Shall I tell you what I plan on doing to you…Ben?"

I could see the wild gleam in his eyes. I slowly took of my robed and revealed my breasts to him. His eyes went wide and I could feel him growing beneath me. I slowly leaned forward so my chest was against his. I kept his arms pinned at his sides and nipped his collarbone.

"Gem…"

His voice held a warning and I smiled.

"Yes, Ben?"

He growled and tried to move but I wouldn't let him. I moved my hips very suddenly and only once. He closed his eyes and his knuckles turned white. I chuckled and bit his neck. His hips bucked in response and I grinded against him.

"Gem!"

I licked over the bit and left open mouthed kisses down his neck. I stopped and looked at him.

"Look into my eyes." he opened his eyes. "I'm going to do something special for you. Something I've been waiting for until the right moment. But you have to promise me you won't move. Do you think you can do that?"

He nodded and I smiled. I kissed down his chest and I knew he was watching. I slowly dragged his pants over his erection and he kicked them off.

"I told you now to move Ben."

Kylo's POV

I wondered what she would do. I felt her hands on me and I sucked in a breath. She smiled and pumped me with her hand and I couldn't take my eyes off her. It was when she licked up my shaft that I threw my head back.

"G-Gem!"

"Just relax Ben."

There it was again. My real name. The way she said my name during these times was incredible. Like the voice of an angel. I felt her closer her lips around me and I moaned loudly. She moved her head up and down, and I was trying to keep my promise and not move. She hollowed her cheeks and I squeezed my eyes shut. I'd never felt anything like it. Then she did something I never expected. Her hands cupped and rolled my balls. I cried out her name and she continued her ministrations. I'd never felt anything like it. I could feel my control slowly start to snap.

 _She knows what will happen if I snap. Is this what she wants?_

I would gladly give her anything she wanted. I'd give her the whole galaxy if I could. She ran her tongue along the thick vein and I was desperately trying to control myself. I didn't want to hurt her! She stopped what she was doing and I was throbbing! I watched her pants join the rest of our cloths and she straddled me once more. She was dripping wet and ready for me, but it was her turn to be in charge. She started to rub against me and I moved my hands to her hips.

"Did you like my surprise Ben?"

"More than you will ever know." I managed to say.

She smiled and took my hands. She brought them to her breasts and held them there. I rolled her nipples beneath my thumbs and she threw her head back. I knew she was trying not to make a sound, knowing it would drive me mad. She moved a little harder and I squeezed her breasts. That was when she let out a pleasure filled cry.

 _Damn it! I can't take it anymore!_

I grabbed her and forced her to the ground. Shoving myself inside her. Her back arched and I wasted no time in moving. She was crying my name over and over again. I was going to torture her just as she had tortured me. And I was going to enjoy it!

I sat up and pulled her with me. I latched my mouth to her neck and began to thrust up. I bit hard and sucked so I would leave a mark. My mark.

"Is this what you wanted?" I growled.

"Exactly what I wanted." she moaned.

I pushed her back down and withdrew from her. She whimpered I turned her over onto her stomach and thrust back into her.

"Ben!"

I moved her hips with mine as her flesh smacked against mine. I wouldn't let myself come, not yet. I was going to wind her up to the brink of insanity. I leaned towards her ear.

"You should've known better. I will have what is mine." I whispered.

I kissed just beneath her ear and she shivered. I pulled myself from her once again and laid her on her side. I entered her once more and thrust harder each time.

"Ben! Oh Ben!"

"Gem…."

I put her hand on the side of my face and kissed me hungrily. I stroked her tongue with my own and she moaned into my mouth. Her thin fingers ran through my hair and then down my neck. Her nails lightly scraping my skin. I pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Cum for me!" I said.

She looked deeply into my eyes and then cried my name.

"BEN!"

She tightened around me and came hard. I kept thrusting until I came. I buried my face in her hair, shouting her name.

Gem's POV

He continued to thrust as he came deep inside me. He'd been holding back for so long, he seemed to cum for hours. He fell back, his chest heaving. I laid there panting and smiling.

"Did….did I…hurt you?" He asked breathlessly.

"Not at all. I knew exactly what I was doing and I wanted the outcome."

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Tricky little thing aren't you?"

I chuckled.

"You still love me and you know it."

He moved and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up into his shining eyes. He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I will always love you, Gem. Always."

I smiled and he dropped his mouth to mine. I closed my eyes and tangled my fingers in his hair. He long luscious hair. Then I ran my hand down his powerful arm. His muscular chest pressing against my beck. He was so handsome, so strong and powerful. And he loved me. This man loved me, and he always told me he did. And he always showed me.

Slowly he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you Gem."

"I love you. Ben Solo." I whispered.

He kissed me again and I felt his smile.


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Rey and Luke came back was the day he completed his training. There was a celebration for Luke's return and for Kylo completing his training. Kylo was surrounded by his family and I was happy for him. I slipped away from the party and went outside to look at the stars. I saw one go flying by and smiled.

"You didn't think you could slip away that easily did you?"

I smiled and looked at Kylo.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you in a dress."

I looked down and hoped he couldn't see my blush.

"I've never had a reason to wear one. It feels….strange."

"A very beautiful strange."

I smiled at him.

"Why did you come out here?"

"To look at the stars. I used to look at them and wonder where my master was. Where you were." I said softly.

He gently touched my arm. He took my hand and put it over his heart.

"I'm right here. You don't have to look for me anymore. I'm right here with you."

I smiled and nodded.

"I know. But sometimes I wake from a nightmare that you're still gone. I call your name but you just keep walking away. And when I try to run after you I can't reach you. Then….then I'm left alone in darkness."

Tears had welled in my eyes and I wiped them away.

"It's stupid really. I know you're here."

He smiled at me softly and put his arms around me.

"It's not stupid, I understand. And I promised I would never leave you again. I know I've never said the actual words but…." he took a deep breath. "I'm doing it now. I love you Luka."

My eyes went wide and I smiled. Tears of joy came to my eyes and I kissed him. He pulled me tight against him and I moaned softly. He pulled back slightly.

"I love you too, Ben Solo."

He kissed me again. There was a fire to this kiss, one that made me want more. Somehow we ended up inside the Falcon. Ben had me up against a wall and he looked at me. There was a question in his eyes and I nodded slowly. His lip reattached themselves to mine and he moaned softly. I pulled back slightly.

"If you father finds out about what we're about to do on his ship-"

"I don't care."

He smashed his lips back to mine and I smiled a bit. Soon I could feel him against me. I moaned into his mouth and he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pulled my dress down. He started to kiss my neck and I moaned his name.

"Kylo…Kylo…."

The more he pulled my dress down, the more excited I became. The cool air hit my breasts as he revealed them. He put me down and the dress pooled at my feet. I took off his shirt and stroked his chest. He let out a breathy moan and he laid me on the ground.

"Are you sure about this? I need you to be sure." he said.

I brought his face close to mine.

"I want nothing else but you. Make me yours, Kylo."

He smiled at me and kissed me. He lowered his hips to mine and I moaned loudly. I could feel how hard he was and I was aching for him. He sat back and unbuckled his belt and removed the rest of his clothing. I smiled and pulled him back to me. He kissed me passionately and rubbed against me.

"Please Kylo! I need you!"

"I need you too, but I'm not going to rush this."

I felt his hand gently squeeze my breast and I gasped. He kissed down my neck to my collarbone, all the while massaging my breasts. He suddenly picked me up and brought me over to the bed like area. He laid me down and I pulled him on top of me.

"Our first time is not going to be on the floor."

I smiled and pulled him to me. I could feel the head of him rubbing against me.

"Please Kylo!"

"Not yet."

I growled in frustration and threw him onto his back. I pinned him down and smiled at him.

"Then you're going to feel what you've been making me feel."

He looked curious and I slowly began to move my hips against him. He tipped his head back and moaned.

"Luka…"

I could feel him getting harder beneath me. I put my hands on his chest and moved a little faster. When I slowed down he sat up.

"How about now?" I asked softly.

He smiled a bit and pushed me back. I watched him slowly slide into me. It was a strange and wonderful feeling. He thrust forward and I tensed in pain a bit.

"Shhh, it's alright."

He held me to him and stroked my arm. When the pain faded I nodded. He kissed me gently and pulled out before sliding back in. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh Ben…."

He groaned in response and started to go faster. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he went deeper. I could feel him pulsing inside me.

"Harder! Harder Ben!" I begged.

He did as I asked and kissed me. His tongue delved into my mouth and curled around mine. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him as close as I possibly could. He started to go faster and his thrusts became sloppy. I knew he was reaching his end and so was I. I felt myself tighten around his pulsing manhood and I cried out in pleasure as I came.

"LUKA!"

He spilled himself inside me and I loved the feeling. He held himself up by his elbows and I ran my fingers through his tangled, sweaty hair. I smiled at him and kissed him softly. He smiled as I pulled away and moved so I was lying on him. I sighed in content and he put his arms around me. I felt him kiss my hair and I smiled.

"I love you, Luka."

"I love…you…too."

My eyes closed and I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up it was still dark outside. Kylo was still fast asleep. He looked peaceful and relaxed. I smiled and laid my head back on his chest. After a while I could feel him stroking my back. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Sleep well?" I asked.

"Better than I have in years. I hardly ever slept after I left. All I had were these terrible nightmares. I was afraid to sleep. When you came back into my life they started to go away. But I haven't had a good dream until now. And I'm afraid that I'll wake up and this will be a dream too."

I lifted myself up and looked into his eyes.

"I'm not a dream, I'm right here."

I stroked his cheek and he kept my hand on his face. He kissed the palm of my hand and took a deep breath. I heard someone calling my name and my smile slid right off my face.

"Oh no."

Kylo and I both got up and I managed to put on my dress. He got on his pants, boots and was pulling his shirt on when Han came in.

 _We're dead. We're definitely dead._

"Please tell me you didn't. Not on my ship."

"We didn't?" I tried.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Where?"

I pointed over and he looked in that direction. He started to laugh and Kylo and I looked at each other in confusion.

"That's Chewie's spot."

My eyes widened.

"Oh dear…"

"You better clean it up before he smells you on his little bunk. Then again…he'll figure it out either way. Next time you want to do that, get your own damn ship. Nice work Ben."

He left and I looked at Kylo.

"What did he mean by 'nice work'?"

"I don't want to know."

I laughed and he finished getting dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

**'Rein' is pronounced like rain.**

* * *

Ben's POV

The space beside me was empty.

"Rein?"

I felt fear. I looked to the corner and she was lying on the ground. I jumped out of the bed and ran to her.

"Rein!"

She opened her eyes and looked into mine.

"Oh Ben!"

She threw her arms around me and I held her close. She was suffering. She was trying so hard to hide it, but her shield was cracking. The second I started to see it, she forced me out.

"Rein…"

She looked into my eyes and kissed me. Her kiss was needy and hungry. I knew what she wanted. I leaned back so I could look at her.

"Do you know what you're asking from me?"

"Yes."

I picked her up ad brought her to the bed.

"If I do this… I will NEVER let you go. I'm beyond hope, I think you know that. But I won't drag you into the darkness."

"This is my choice. I would rather be in the dark with you, than in the light and all alone. Please."

I thought my heart might pound out of my chest. I laid her down and then sat next to her. She reached out to me and I took her hand. She pulled me down to her and kissed my lips. This kiss… it felt different from the others and I wanted more. I kissed her harder and slipped my tongue past her lips. She put her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. Her cool hands moved down my back and up my arms. I kissed down her jaw and to her neck. She sighed and held me where I was. I sucked gently at her warm flesh and nipped lightly.

"Ben…"

I licked over the bite and then leaned back. She lifted her arms so I could take off her shirt. Her breasts were revealed and I immediately took one in my hand. A perfect handful. I squeezed gently and she moaned. She started to push down my pants and I got rid of them as quickly as I could. She moved further onto the bed and pulled me with her. She reached down but I grabbed her wrist.

"I love you." I told her.

For the first time in days, she smiled. A real smile.

"I love you." I repeated.

"I know. I love you."

"I know."

I kissed her and I felt a tear on her cheek. I knew she wasn't in pain. They were tears of joy. The longer I held her, the more I felt it. The more I kissed her, the more I could taste it. Her fingers lightly traced my scar and I closed my eyes. No one had ever touched me this way. So gentle and with such love. She followed the scar all the way down to my chest. She followed the trail of her fingers with her lips.

"Rein-"

She kissed me and I touched her gently. I pushed her down gently and looked her over. She really was beautiful. I reached out and trailed my finger along her collar bone, down between her breasts and to her pants. I placed open mouthed kisses down the same path and then pulled her pants down. I moved my hand up her leg, her skin so smooth. She was so untouched by darkness. How could I corrupt her? But something was pulling me to her. And I didn't want to fight it. I pulled her up and onto my lap. She stared into my eyes and kissed my forehead, her thin finger twirling a lock of my hair. I could feel how much she wanted me, needed me. She looked into my eyes again and I could feel myself sliding inside her. Her lips parted but she kept her eyes on me. I could feel that I was stretching her, causing a look of discomfort to appear on her angelic face.

"Rein stop if it hurts." I told her.

She shook her head and put her hands on my shoulders. I grabbed her hips.

"Rein stop!"

I gently laid her on her back.

"Just keep your eyes on me."

I stroked between her legs and she moaned softly. I slid two fingers inside her. There was a look of pleasure on her face. When I could easily move three fingers inside her, I pulled them out. I pulled her up again and looked into her eyes.

"Don't force yourself." I told her.

She once more lowered herself down on me. Both of us moaned as I filled her. That was when I truly felt it. As I looked into her eyes, I knew. It didn't matter what happened, the darkness could never touch her. She was safe. When her hips touched mine, I knew I could go no further.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." She said.

I was going to let her be in control. I leaned back against the wall and took her hands.

"This is all for you. Tonight you decide what happens." I told her.

She leaned towards me slightly. I leaned forward, begging for her kiss, but she didn't give it to me. I smiled a bit and kissed her neck.

Rein's POV

I had no idea how he was able to fit himself inside me. I had no intention of turning to the dark. It was my last hope that if he felt how much I truly loved him… he would come back. I moved my hips a bit and he groaned. I turned his face to mine. He gave a small thrust. Our heavy breathing and moaning filled the room. I laid on my back.

"I trust you."

He nodded and started moving. I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I grabbed his hand and he laced our fingers. I moved my free hand down his smooth back and grabbed his firm backside. He grabbed my hand and pinned it above me. He looked into my eyes. The intensity of his gaze left me breathless. I moved my hips hard.

"A-Ah…!"

He rolled and then sat up. I tangled my fingers in his soft hair as he thrust up.

"Ben!"

A grunt was my response. He kissed my shoulder and every inch of me he could reach. The pleasure continued to grow with every sound he made, every time he touched me. He laid me down and went faster and harder. My nails dug into his skin but he didn't seem to notice, or he just didn't care.

"Rein!"

My eyes flew open. I'd never felt anything like it. Almost like… completion. I felt whole. I could feel him inside me, pulsing, spilling his release. I slowly smiled and looked at him. I ran my fingers through his tangled, damp hair, his body glistening with sweat. He kissed the middle of my chest and then my forehead. As he tried to pull away from me, I stopped him.

"No! Please don't move."

He nodded and I closed my eyes.

"I'm not too heavy for you?"

I shook my head. He laid his head against my chest and took a deep breath. I lightly ran my nails up and down his back.

Ben's POV

She smelled so sweet. Like flowers. I lifted myself onto my elbows so I could look at her beautiful face. Her eyes were closed but I knew she wasn't sleeping.

"I'll never let anything hurt you. You'll always be safe with me, I promise you that."

She smiled a little. I traced her lips with finger. She gently took my hand and kissed my palm, then closed my fingers around the gesture. She opened her blue eyes and stared into the dark ones that belonged to me. She didn't say anything and she didn't have to.


	4. Chapter 4

I had another night mare that night. I woke up and realized I was safe with Rein beside me. She opened her eyes.

"Ben? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was just a dream."

She sat up and looked at me.

"This has been happening a lot. You can't let the darkness keep clawing at you."

I put my face in my hands.

"It won't leave me alone." I whispered.

She put her arms around me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love when you do that."

"What? Run my fingers through your hair?"

"Mhm. It feels good, soothing."

"That's why I do it. I'd do anything for you Ben."

I looked at her.

"Anything?"

She smiled and laid me back so that my head was on her lap. I touched her cheek as she kissed me. She leaned back a few inches.

"You can have whatever you want from me. And believe me, I want you to take me."

I smiled.

"I'll give you anything you want. I'd give you the whole galaxy." I told her.

She smiled.

"All I want is you, Ben Solo."

"You have me. You always will."

She kissed my lips softly. Her hand moved down my chest and stopped between my legs. I groaned as she gently massaged me.

"Oh Rein!"

"Good?"

"Wonderful."

She massaged a little harder and kissed my forehead.

"I know the darkness continues to pull at you. I will never let it take you. I'll be your light."

She kissed my lips again and I slid my tongue into her mouth. She moaned and slid my pants off. I felt her hand on my shaft and strangled the sheets.

"Just relax." She whispered.

She kissed my lips and then I watched her kiss down my chest and abs, then along my shaft. She kissed me before taking me in her mouth.

"R-Rein!"

Her tongue swirled around the tip. She gently worked me with her hand as she moved up and down. She'd never done this to me before, but I hoped she'd do it again. When she stopped I opened my eyes. She straddled me and pulled her shirt over her head. I sat up and kissed her neck. She moaned softly and I bit her gently. She touched and stroked my skin as I kissed everywhere I could reach. I got her pants off and looked into her eyes. I looked down to her breast and swirled my tongue around her nipple. She moaned my name and knotted her fingers in my hair. She leaned back and kissed down my scar.

"Lie down." She said.

I did as she said and she started to move her hips. I grabbed her hips and kept my eyes on her as she moved. When she stopped she nodded. She took me in her hand and then lowered herself onto me. I groaned and enjoyed the feeling as I always did. She laid bother hands on my chest when she started to move. She dropped her mouth to mine and swallowed my moans. I stroked her tongue with mine and then rolled her onto her back. I slammed into her and her nails raked my back.

"Faster Ben!"

I went faster and kissed her neck. I knew she was holding back and I knew what would send her over the edge. I bit down and she cried my name. She clamped down on me and came hard. I slammed into her one more time before letting myself come. I rolled over and pulled her to my chest.

"You're incredible." She said.

I smiled.

"I know."

She smacked me playfully and laughed. I looked over at her and kissed her soft lips. She put her hand on the side of my face and stroked with her thumb.


	5. Chapter 5

Rein's POV

I saw Ben start arguing with Hux. I rolled my eyes, I really hated that guy. We got back to the big ship and I walked out the with Ben, Porg stayed on my shoulder. Several of the commanders stared at me but I just kept my eyes looking ahead. I followed Ben to private quarters that I could only assume were his. I smiled and set Porg down on the couch.

"Very nice."

"I'm glad you approve."

I looked at Porg.

"What do you think Porg?"

He flapped his good wing and made an adorable noise. I smiled and chuckled.

"These are our private quarters. You and I are the only ones with access to it."

I stood up and put my arms around him. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"I'm so glad I have you back." I whispered.

He wrapped his strong arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You'll never lose me again." He told me.

I looked up into his eyes. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and moved my hands up his chest and tangled my fingers in his soft hair. He pulled tight against him and I felt his fingers moved under my shirt. I smiled into the kiss and stepped back. He looked at Porg and then led me into the back. A large bed with silky looking black sheets was there. He turned to me and took off my shirt. I'd dreamt of this so many times, but that was when I thought he was gone forever. I was going to kiss every inch of him, touch him where no woman will ever touch but me. I took off his gloves and looked at his hand. I traced over the lines on his palm and he raised his hand to my face. I kissed his palm and then got rid of his top. I gasped when I saw him.

"Ben!"

The scar on his face went down further, almost to the middle of his chest.

"She did this to you?" I asked.

I touched it lightly with the tips of my fingers.

"I can't even imagine the pain…"

"I know it's not great to look at it."

"Shh!"

He shut his mouth and I leaned forward. I kissed down the scar and then looked into his eyes.

"You will always be the sexiest man in the galaxy."

He smirked and I smiled.

"Kiss me, Ben."

He didn't even hesitate. He kissed me passionately, holding me to his chest. We broke apart, gasping for air and he wove his fingers into my hair. I moved my hands up his chest and felt his heart pounding beneath my hand. I felt hot and full of need and desire. He sat on the bed and pulled me with him. I straddled him and looked into his dark eyes. The tips of his fingers touched my jaw and I kissed his forehead.

"You don't know how may times I dreamed about this." He whispered.

He kissed my throat.

"Having you in my arms."

He moved his hand under my shirt.

"Touching you and kissing you."

He took my shirt off and exposed my breasts. The cool air made me shiver, but his body was so warm it didn't really bother me.

"Then touch me. Please." I said breathlessly.

He kissed the base of my throat and then along my collar bone. I smiled at the feeling. He kissed over the tops of my breasts before closing his lips around one nipple. I gasped and arched my back, trying to get closer. He gently massaged my breast as he sucked lightly. He laid me down and kissed down my body to the waistband of my pants. He slowly pulled off my pants and underwear. He moved back up to my lips.

"Do you remember the day we met?"

I chuckled.

"I punched you in the face."

He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"I'd never seen anything so beautiful. When we were in training, so deadly."

He kissed my cheek.

"I'd lose concentration if you walked by."

He kissed beneath my ear.

"Your smile, your laugh, all of you."

He kissed my lips.

"You were the most beautiful girl… woman that I ever saw. Now I have you here with me."

I kissed his lips.

"And you always will."

Ben's POV

She was gorgeous. It was so much different from my dreams. Her hair was softer, her skin was smoother and warmer. Her eyes were what stayed the same. Her beautiful, bright blue eyes. I leaned back and kissed up her leg. She smiled at me and my pants were beginning to get uncomfortable. I tore them off and she chuckled. I growled and covered her soft body with mine. She ran her fingers through my hair and wrapped her arm around me. I dropped my mouth to hers and kissed her. She moved her lips with mine and I stroked her tongue with mine. She moaned softly and I kissed her harder. I broke away to gasp for air, our heavy breathing and moaning filled the room. She reached out and ran her hand along my chest. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her loving touch. I stopped her hand and kissed her palm. She smiled and I moved down to kiss her hip.

Rein's POV

He kissed along my inner thigh and then he ran his tongue over me.

" _Ben_!"

He did it again and again, I felt like I was going to drown in pleasure. He slid a finger inside me and I all but screamed his name. I came roaring his name. My chest was heaving and my eyes were closed.

"How was that?"

"I'll get back to you when I can form the right words. Now it's your turn."

I managed to sit up and wrap my arms around his neck. He put his arm around me to keep me against him. I looked into his eyes before I kissed him. I moved one hand to his cheek as I started to grind on him.

Ben's POV

She moved against me and I groaned.

"Oh, Rein…"

She kissed my neck softly and I leaned back, putting one hand behind me to support myself. She started to move a little harder and I closed my eyes. I felt her hand on me and I started to clutch at the sheets.

"Like this?"

"Mmmm… a little harder." I told her.

She moved her hand up and down my shaft, all the while kissing and sucking at my neck. When she stopped my eyes flew open.

"W-Why did you stop?"

She had mischievous look in her eyes and a smile on her face. She pushed me back gently and then kissed my chest. I couldn't look away. She took me in her hand again and looked into my eyes as she took me in her mouth. I'd never felt anything like it.

"Rein! Ah yes!"

She started to move up and down. I threw my head back and shut my eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"R-Rein I… I…!"

I came hard in her mouth and she swallowed. I was panting but I wanted more. I got up and pinned her against the bed. There was so much love in her eyes.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"More than you think. I _need_ you Ben. Please."

I stroked myself once before pushing in.

Rein's POV

He was big! It did hurt a little as he stretched me.

"Just keep your eyes on me."

I looked into his eyes as he broke through my hymen. I tensed up and he kissed me sweetly and softly.

"It's alright. You tell me when you're ready." He whispered.

I nodded and took a few deep breaths. I kissed his warm lips and he stroked my cheek with his thumb. I moved my hips a bit, and it did burn a little.

"You alright?"

"Yes, move but… go slow?"

He gave me a loving smile.

"I'll never hurt you. You can trust me." He said.

I smiled and leaned forward for his kiss. He pressed his lips to mine and slowly started to pull out. He was slow to push back in and he continued that way until I asked him to go faster. He kissed me hard on the mouth and went a little faster. I moved one hand to his hair and the other to his shoulder. I moved my hips with his and he moaned into my mouth. He kissed down my jaw and then started kissing my neck.

"Ben! More Ben!"

He started to thrust harder and he bit my neck. I cried his name as he licked over the bite. I wrapped one leg around his waist, letting him go deeper inside me.

"Rein… you're perfect…"

I pulled his lips down to mine and he sat back, never leaving me. He started to thrust up and I shut my eyes. It felt even better from this position, if that was even possible. He knew exactly what he was doing, and he was amazing. He curled his tongue around mine and squeezed my ass. I moaned and put my hands on his shoulders. I was getting closer and his thrusts were getting a little sloppy.

"BEN!"

I came for the second time. He slammed me down and held me there as he filled me with his release. I rested my forehead against his, both of us out of breath. He kissed me softly as he fell back on the bed. Both of us had a fine sheen of sweat over our bodies. I smiled at him and moved his damp hair from his face.

"You're incredible." I breathed.

He smiled and kissed me.

"As are you." He whispered.

I smiled and laid my head against his chest.

"Rein I love you."

I slowly looked into his eyes.

"I love you." He said.

I smiled and kissed him. I pulled back a few inches so I could look into his eyes.

"And I love you Ben. Always and forever."

He took my hand and held it to his heart.

"Always and forever." He agreed.

I kissed him again before going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted her. I wanted to feel myself inside her, to kiss her. I found her in her dreams that night. Wearing nothing but a loose shirt and pants. She looked at me and took a step back.

"How are you here?"

"Because you want me to be here."

She shook her head.

"Yes, you do."

I used the force to hold her in place. I might be an evil man… but not so evil that I would force myself on her. She wasn't even trying to fight me. I walked closer until I was in front of her. She looked into my eyes and I smirked.

"You know that this is what you want. I see it in your mind. I see me. I see how you long to touch me, and for me to touch you."

I took off my gloves and tossed them aside. I lightly ran my fingers down her arm.

"At night, wanting to be in my arms. Or to hold me close to you. You've dreamed of me before?"

"Stop it…"

I could see her, and myself. She had me in her arms, her fingers running through my hair. I saw myself kiss her.

"Your thoughts betray you."

She narrowed her eyes.

"As do yours."

She got into my head and saw everything.

"You're the one who seeks me out. You find comfort and kindness with me. Safety."

I wouldn't back down. Not until I got what I wanted.

"If you want me to leave then I will, but not until you give me what I want. This is only a dream. Give in to your desires." I told her.

She just stared at me. I lightly touched her cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"Love me." I whispered.

That was what I wanted. Her love.

"Please…"

I could see compassion in her eyes.

"Why should I give you what you want?" she asked softly.

"Please."

"You're the one who tells yourself you need nothing from anyone. Why would you need love from me?"

"Because I was wrong!"

I admitted it. I closed my eyes and turned away. Her gentle hand rested on my back.

"You're scared and alone. You're lost in the dark and you come to me for light. Look at me."

I turned to her. She looked at my scar and then gently traced it with her finger.

"You're not alone. You've never been alone. But it isn't Kylo Ren that wants love. Kylo Ren doesn't deserve love. But you do… Ben Solo."

No one called me that. Not since the last time I'd seen her.

"You think you're evil, but you're not."

She moved her hand over my heart.

"I can feel it in your heart. The compassion and the kindness."

I leaned closer to her. I could feel the warmth from her lips.

"There's no reason for you to suffer." She murmured.

Her free hand moved to my hair, her thin fingers gently running through it. I hadn't realized how badly I needed her. Just to feel her touch or hear the sound of her voice. I leaned into her palm and she stroked my cheek.

"Open your eyes Ben, look at me."

I looked into her brilliant blue eyes.

"You're being torn apart inside. I feel your pain, Ben. Please come back."

I liked the way she said my name. My real name.

"Kiss me? Please."

She looked at my lips and then back into my eyes. I closed my eyes as her lips touched mine. I felt something wet on my cheek. A tear. My tear. She leaned back and smiled at me.

"Please don't go." I whispered.

Another tear rolled down my cheek and she kissed it away. Knowing she would leave, was the worst pain I'd ever felt. I fell to my knees and closed my eyes. The next thing I knew, she had her arms around me. She cradled my head and I put my arms around her.

"Come back. I'll help you." She told me.

"Please don't leave me." I begged.

"You said it yourself this was just a dream. But I can still feel the connection."

I tightened my hold on her.

"You don't have to be afraid." She whispered.

"Please don't leave me." I repeated.

She moved and I looked up. She put her hands on either side of my face.

"I shouldn't do this…"

"Do what?"

She kissed me. She pulled me closer and I wrapped my arm around her. I stood up and held her in my arms. She stepped back and took off my shirt. She kissed my chest and I closed my eyes. Her touch was gentle, I felt loved, safe. One of her hands moved down my chest and rested between my legs. I bit back my moan and she took off her shirt. I slowly reached out and took her breasts in my hands. Her eyes fluttered closed and I rubbed her nipples with my thumbs. She moaned and I wanted to hear more. I kissed her gently and massaged her breasts. I felt her hand on me again and she gently massaged. This time I couldn't hold back my moan. She pushed my pants down and I took off my boots. I carried her to her bed and laid her down. She wrapped her fingers around my cock and pushed me onto my back. She moved her hand along me and kissed my lips. I raised my hand to her cheek and moved it to her hair. I was getting harder but I wouldn't let myself come, not yet.

Rein's POV

I gave him a few more pumps before letting him go. I leaned back and he opened his eyes. I laid back and pulled him on top of me. I knew it was wrong, but I desperately wanted him, needed him. He kissed down between my breasts and let his tongue play around my navel. I smiled and then moved down further.

"Is all this for me?"

He stroked me once and I moaned.

"Tell me what you want, Rein."

"I want you inside me." I said.

He smiled at me and then moved back to my lips, his hard cock pressing into my stomach. I wove my fingers into his soft hair and moaned into his mouth. His thumb rubbed my clit and I kissed him harder, arching my body. He broke the kiss and moved to my neck. I moaned when he pushed a finger inside me, but I needed more.

"Ben please! Please!"

"Not yet." He said.

He licked up my ear and then kissed my forehead. When his fingers left me, I watched him lick them clean. He lined himself up with my entrance and then pushed his tip inside me. He was still teasing me.

"Ben!" I growled.

He pushed himself inside me and broke through my hymen. I tensed up in pain and he stroked my cheek.

"Just look at me."

I looked into his dark eyes and saw love. I leaned forward, begging for his kiss. He pressed his lips to mine and then moved a bit. I still hurt, but not as much as before. He fit perfectly and he stroked every inch of me as he pulled out.

"Oh, Ben…"

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes… yes…"

I brought my hands up his back and to his shoulders. He kissed my neck as he slid back in. I smiled and kissed his shoulder before falling back.

Ben's POV

She was perfect. She was tight. I kissed her full lips as I moved a little faster. I was falling in love with this woman.

"Rein… you're perfect." I groaned.

A soft moan was my response. She told me to go faster so I did. She told me to thrust harder and so I did. I would give Rein anything she wanted. She was starting to tighten around me.

"Wait for me, Rein."

Her nails clawed my back drawing a bit of blood.

"Ben I can't hold on!"

"Then let go. It's alright."

She cried my name as she came around my cock. That was all I needed before I filled her with my own release. Her eyes were closed but there was a smile on her face. I was panting and a little sweaty but happy. For once I was truly happy. I wasn't lonely and I felt warm and safe. She wrapped her arms around me and had me lie on her. She ran her fingers through my damp, tangles hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Please come home Ben."

She was gone with those words. I opened my eyes and I knew that it hadn't been just a dream.

Rein's POV

I woke up sore and I knew it had really happened. I smiled to myself and hoped what we did would bring him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**I might have gone a bit overboard on this one.**

* * *

I was standing in a room of metal. I could tell it was a bedroom right away, and the bed had silky blood red sheets and a black comforter.

"Very nice."

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing what I fell asleep in, pants boots and sleeveless shirt.

"I was worried I'd never see you again."

I smirked, I knew that voice.

"This your room?"

"It is."

"It suites you, I like it. Wish my room were this nice."

He chuckled and my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sure you do."

"That's right, you've seen my room. Uninvited that is."

I heard him walk closer.

"If I recall correctly you didn't seem to mind it."

"Maybe not, but I kind of do now."

"I'm not in your room."

"And I don't particularly want to be in your room. No matter how nice it is."

He was right behind me now, but I still wouldn't look at him.

"You're still mad at me?"

"What do you think, Kylo?"

He kissed the bare skin of my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

"That's not going to work." I told him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Never in a million years did I expect to hear those words leave the mouth of Kylo Ren.

"Did you actually just apologize?"

"Yes. You seem surprised."

"Uh, yeah. You're Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the First Order. You don't apologize to anyone."

"Hm, but I don't care for just anyone."

I had to be imagining this.

"Okay, you can't possibly be the Kylo Ren I know. My Kylo Ren isn't this sweet."

He kissed my shoulder again and gently put his hands on my arms.

"Maybe I should be. At least with you. You know you're very special to me, don't you?"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it sometimes."

He placed a light kiss on my neck.

"You are. You're the only woman I want, the only woman I'll ever need. You're all I can think about sometimes, Imogen."

I had to stay strong. I wanted to punish him.

"You killed all those people."

"And I'm sorry."

He kissed my neck again, his tongue quickly running across my skin. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. He brought his hand up and gently moved it across my upper chest.

"I can't stand it when you're upset with me. I can't sleep, I can't concentrate, it makes me miserable to know you're upset with me. I'd do anything for you and only you."

I could tell he was being sincere by the tone in his voice.

"The pain is physical when I'm away from you. When I can't hold you in my arms as I sleep."

I arched my brow.

"Where are you going with this, Kylo?"

"You said you liked this room. I was hoping it could be your room too. Our room. Our bed."

I smiled and slowly turned around to look into his dark eyes.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

I smiled a little more and twirled a lock of his hair.

"Then there's something I have to say first."

"You can tell me anything."

I took a deep breath.

"You're a selfish, sexy, powerful, obnoxious man. You have a big ego and sometimes I want to give you a well deserved kick between the legs."

He winced.

"And I absolutely one hundred percent love it."

I grabbed him by the front and crushed my lips against his.

Kylo's POV

No one else would ever talk to me like that. She complimented me and insulted me in one breath. We separated, gasping for breath and I grabbed her.

"And you're a manipulative, seductive, strong, breathtaking woman. You have no filters and you're the only one who's never been afraid of intimidated by me. And I find it incredibly attractive. I adore you."

I kissed her again and backed her up into the wall. She smiled and I saw excitement in her eyes. I pressed myself against her so she could feel how hard I already was.

"I'm the only one allowed to do this," she grabbed me between the legs. "Understand?"

"Yes." I growled.

She smiled and gently massaged me. I growled and grabbed her wrist.

"Not this time. This time you'll play by my rules."

"We'll see." She said.

"You try my patience woman."

"Well then I know I'm doing my job."

I kissed her to shut her up. I kept her arms pinned to the wall as I kissed down her jaw to her neck.

"Kylo…"

"You like that?" I asked.

"Yes I do."

"And this…"

I bit her and she moaned.

"Yes." She said.

I looked into her eyes.

"If I ever see another man touch you I'll kill him. You're _**mine**_ , understand?"

As I expected, she didn't give me any answer. She just smiled at me. I growled and kissed her again. Her tongue slipped past my lips and stroked mine. I was distracted and she used that opportunity to free her hands. She moved one hand to my hair and she moved her fingers through it, it felt good. She moved her free hand under my shirt and moved it up my back. Her hands were warm and her fingers were thin and gentle. I stepped back so she could take the shirt off. She looked me over and then moved both hands up my chest.

Imogen's POV

I knew exactly how to bend him to my will. I looked into his eyes and smiled softly.

"I don't belong to anyone. I choose to be with you and only you." I told him.

He growled and I smiled a little more.

"Are you trying to make me snap?" he asked.

I slipped my hand inside his pants and cupped him.

"Maybe."

"I don't want to hurt you." He said.

"You could never hurt me."

I gently massaged him, causing him to groan. I leaned up towards his ear.

"You however, you're definitely mine." I whispered.

I nibbled his earlobe and he shivered. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kissed his warm lips and he fisted his hand in my hair. He pulled gently and I leaned back, giving him access to my neck.

"I still can't believe you were just a mechanic when I found you. Someone as beautiful as you, as special as you is meant for so much more." He told me.

"Oh yeah?"

"I want you to rule the galaxy at my side. My empress."

I smiled as he placed opened mouthed kisses down my neck.

"What do you think of that?"

I made him look at me.

"Sounds like fun."

He chuckled with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

I kissed him again and he carried me to the bed. He set me down and pulled off my shirt. He took one of my breasts in his hand and lightly squeezed. I pushed him back and he looked angry at first. I smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Pants off."

He slowly smirked and did as I asked. His long hard cock coming forth. He came over and slid my pants off. I smiled and pulled him down on me. He dropped his mouth to mine and I grabbed his biceps. His tongue wrestled with mine as he lowered his hips. His cock pressing against my stomach. I moaned into his mouth and moved one hand between his shoulders. I arched my body so my breasts pressed against his hard chest. It was his turn to moan and I flipped him onto his back. He arched a brow and I kept his hands down.

"I think I can get used to this being my room. Especially if I get to sleep in the same bed as you, Supreme Leader."

He slowly smiled.

"You know you never have to call me that right? You don't have to be formal with me."

I put my hands on his chest.

"Since when have I cared about being formal with you?"

He chuckled.

"You answer to no one but me, they answer to you."

I smiled and slowly moved my hips. He fisted his hands in the comforter and I leaned down.

"Kylo, I don't answer to anyone. I listen to you sometimes because I respect you."

I moved a little harder. I enjoyed seeing him like this. The air leaving his lungs and the desire and lust in his eyes. He was growing harder beneath me and I was losing my control. He grabbed my hips, I would probably have bruises later. He sat up and wrapped an arm around me, using his other arm to support himself. I looked into his eyes and suddenly I was on my back. He smiled at me and kissed me passionately. I moaned and tried to get closer, but he pinned me to the bed.

"Kylo…" I warned.

"I can't let you have all the fun." He said.

"Fine, I'll play along… for now."

He chuckled and kissed my neck. I decided to enjoy it for now.

Kylo's POV

I sucked at her neck before moving down to her breasts. I teased her nipples until both were hard and then sucked lightly. She made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a moan. I kissed further down her body until I reached her opening. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing hard. I smirked and slid my tongue in her.

"Oh my god! Kylo!"

I planned to torture her a bit before giving her what she really wanted.

Imogen's POV

He was like a damn musician. He knew exactly what he was doing and it was amazing. His tongue darted in and out and teased my clit. I was getting closer and I had a feeling he wasn't going to let me come. Sure enough, he stopped just as I was about to fall over the edge.

"Damnit Kylo!"

He only chuckled. I growled and tried to put him on his back, but he was a lot stronger than me. He kept me down and kissed me. I could feel his cock prodding at my entrance. I moaned loudly and tried once more to get closer. He leaned back and looked into my eyes.

"Do you need me that badly?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"You know damn well that I do. But first…"

I finally got the upper hand and forced him onto his back.

"Am I right in assuming I'm going to be tortured?"

I slowly smiled.

"Oh you bet you are."

He put his hands behind his head.

"I'm waiting."

Sometimes he really did make my blood boil. I took his throbbing cock in my hand and gently squeezed. I knew he was going to try not to give any sort of reaction. I knew exactly what I had to do. He loved my fiery passion, but what really got him was my softer side. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheek and then his lips.

"Oh don't do that."

I smiled sweetly and kissed down his chest. I heard him moan softly. I moved my hand along him slowly and then cupped his balls.

"Imogen!"

I smirked and then licked up his shaft. His chest was rapidly rising and falling when I took him in my mouth.

"Oh, Imogen! Yes! More, please!"

I hollowed my cheeks as I bobbed my head up and down. I trailed my tongue up the thick vein before stopping. I kissed back up to his warm lips and ran my fingers through his raven hair.

"I love you."

His confession was sudden and it made my heart burst with joy. I smiled.

"You do?"

He touched my cheek.

"Yes, I do. I love you."

I kissed him hard.

"I love you." I said against his lips.

He put me on my back and then leaned back. I watch him start to push his big cock inside me.

Kylo's POV

I pushed myself inside her tight body. Both of us moaned as I filled her. When I was completely inside her, I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She put her arms around me and I started moving. She moved one hand into my hair and the other between my shoulders.

"Go faster." She said.

I did as she said and moved a little faster. I took her leg and had her wrap it around my hips. I thrust deeper and deeper each time.

"Oh… Kylo…!"

The way she said my name… it was like I was all she needed. Like I was the only reason she could breathe. I reached down and rubbed her clit. He nails dug into my back and I groaned.

"KYLO!"

She came hard around my cock. I pulled myself out and then had her turn on her side. I thrust back in and went faster and harder than before. I moved my hand to her breast and rubbed my thumb over her nipple. Her head fell back against my shoulder. I took that opportunity to claim her lips with my own. Her tongue danced with mine and I felt her tighten around me again. She came a second time and I held her to me as I filled her with my seed. Both of us were trying to cath our breath as I pulled myself from her. She took my hand and kissed me gently as I laidd back. I put my arms around her and held her close. She reached up and ran her fingers through my damp hair and I closed my eyes.

"You realize if you make me mad I'll make you sleep on the floor."

I smiled and laughed a bit.

"Then I better be careful. I can't sleep without you next to me. Without you in my arms."

I took her hand and kissed her palm.

"How did you ever manage without me?" she teased.

I smiled and turned so I could look into her eyes.

"I actually don't remember. And I don't care anymore. At least I won't if you agree to stay."

She smiled and touched my cheek.

"Of course I'm staying. I prefer to sleep in your arms than all alone." She told me.

I smiled again and kissed her gently.

"Are you tired?"

"Mhm."

I nodded and put my arms around her.

"Go to sleep. You're safe with me."

She kissed me one more time and laid her head against my shoulder.

"I love you, Kylo."

I closed my eyes with a smile.

"As I love you, Imogen."


	8. Chapter 8

Ben's POV

I woke up in the middle of the night with a strange feeling. I got up and walked out and saw Anakin's bed empty.

"Anakin?"

He wasn't in the room. I threw on a shirt and pulled on my boots before walking out to find my son.

"Anakin?"

I found him hiding in one of the storage rooms.

"Anakin? What're you doing in here?"

"Hiding."

I knelt down in front of him.

"Why? You should be in bed sleeping."

"Someone said Kylo Ren would kill us all." He whispered.

I didn't give him any reaction. I picked him up and held him close.

"Kylo Ren is dead, Anakin. I killed him a long time ago to protect your mother."

"He's gone?"

I looked at him.

"He's gone, Ani. He's never coming back. I promise." I said.

He just nodded and put his small arms around my neck. I took him back to bed and tucked him in.

"Remember, so long as I'm here, nothing will touch you. And I will always be here."

"I love you daddy."

I smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, Anakin."

He closed his eyes and I waited for him to fall asleep. I did kill Kylo Ren. That part of me was gone forever. But what if he found out that his own father had been Kylo Ren? I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to bed, so I decided to take a shower.

Rein's POV

I woke up feeling cold. I reached out but the space where Ben always slept was empty.

"Ben?"

I shivered again and decided to take a hot shower. When I saw the light on, I knew Ben was there. I smiled and slipped through the door.

"Ben?"

He turned and looked at me. Just the sight of him made me want to melt.

"After all these years, you still stare as though this is the first time you've seen me naked." He said.

I laughed quietly.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I would've asked you anyway."

I smiled and stripped down. He pulled me under the warm water and I put my arms around him.

"Rein you're freezing!"

He wrapped his arms around me and tried to warm me up.

"Yeah well someone left me in bed alone."

He chuckled.

"I'll have to make it up to you." He whispered.

I looked up and moved his wet hair from his face. He closed his eyes as I gently traced his scar. When he opened his eyes, he grabbed my wrist.

"Where did you get that ring?" he asked slowly.

I smiled.

"Someone delivered it earlier tonight. They told me I was fourteen when you made it, and that when I was older you were going to ask me to marry you."

His eyes widened.

"Luke…"

I nodded and looked at the ring.

"I'm never taking it off."

He kissed me and held me against his warm, hard body. I slowly moved my hand down his back and brought the other between his legs. I wrapped my fingers around his cock and he kissed me. His kiss was hungry and passionate. I started to work him with my hand and he moaned low. I let go of him and rubbed my breasts against his chest. His large hands moved down and grabbed my ass. I smiled into the kissed and ran my hands down his strong arms. I pulled away so I could move to his neck. I bit down gently and he gasped. I smiled and pinned him to the wall.

"You were a lot like this when you were pregnant with Anakin too." He breathed.

"What? Aggressive?"

"Dominate."

I smirked and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and he picked me up. I felt his hard cock against my leg. The entire room was filled with steam from the hot water, the water washing away the sweat. I put my hands on the wall as he slipped inside me. I closed my eyes and moaned at the feeling. He filled every inch of me.

"Ben…"

"Feel good?"

"So good." I said.

"Tell me how good it feels. Tell me how good it feels to have my cock inside you."

"Incredible…"

I could barely form words. He turned so my back was against the wall and I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Kiss me, Rein."

I kissed his warm lips and tangled my fingers in his wet hair.

Ben's POV

I needed so badly to release but I wouldn't do so until she was satisfied. I reluctantly broke the kiss so I could suck at her neck. Her thin fingers moved through my hair and then to my chest. I looked up and kissed her lips. She came around my throbbing cock and I finally let go.

Rein's POV

I smiled at the feeling of him filling me with his hot seed.

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel." I breathed.

"I'm glad I don't disappoint you."

I laughed a little.

"Never."

He kissed me again and again.


	9. The Mechanic

My name is Imogen. I'm twenty four years old and I was sold to the First Order. I was only fourteen when my father sold me. I was the mechanic, and I was there when Kylo Ren first came to the First Order. I always knew there was something different about him.

I heard a loud bang and turned.

"What the hell are you doing over there!?"

I went over to the other side of the ship.

"You idiot!"

Kylo's POV

I heard the loud bang and walked down the hall to the hanger.

"You idiot!"

I saw a girl about my age yelling at a few of the mechanics.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

They all turned.

"I'm waiting."

"W-We just…"

The woman sighed.

"We were fixing the shields on the ship. This idiot here broke the compressor."

I drew my saber and her eyes widened. She immediately got in front of the worker.

"NO!"

"Stand aside."

"I should think not. You can't just kill someone because they made a mistake. A mistake I can very easily fix."

This never happened. No one ever talked back to me or stood up to me. If I was being honest, I was impressed. I held the saber to her chest.

"And if I kill you?"

She arched her brow.

"You'd lose your best mechanic."

She wasn't even remotely afraid of me.

"Now, are you going to shut-up and let me do my job? Or do you plan to threaten some more?"

 _Did she just tell me to shut-up?_

I kind of liked this girl.

"What's your name?"

"Imogen Kenobi. Can I get back to work now?"

I smirked and put away the saber.

"Very well."

Due to the mask, no one knew I was smiling a bit. Which I was quite thankful for.

Imogen's POV

I smiled a bit as he walked away.

"You're either very brave or incredibly stupid to talk to Kylo Ren like that."

"I'm not afraid of him. No matter how powerful he is, he's still a man. Now get out of her. All you've done is give me problems. I won't be saving you next time."

They all left and I shook my head.

"Besides, he'd be doing me a favor if he killed me." I mumbled.

Another piece of the ship fell off.

"Damnit!"

Kylo's POV

A few days later, I heard that Imogen had been arrested. When I asked why, I was told she'd hit Hux with a wrench.

 _It's about time someone did it._

I rushed to the prison and found her. She didn't seem to be suffering. She was sleeping peacefully.

"You are a very strange girl." I said.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at me.

"And what would the great Kylo Ren be doing here?"

I looked at the guard.

"Release her."

He opened the gate and she looked at me curiously.

"You're letting me go? Why?"

"Because you're the only one who can work on my ship."

I almost missed the small smile on her face.

"And what about Hux?"

I looked at the guard again.

"Leave us."

The guard left and I looked at her.

Imogen's POV

My eyes widened as he started to take off his mask. I wasn't expecting to see what I did. He was an incredibly handsome man, around my age, with incredibly soft raven hair.

"Now what you were expecting?" He asked.

"Not at all. Why do you wear a mask?"

He didn't answer me.

"Fine. But why let me go after what I did to the 'general'?"

He looked around quickly.

"Because I've been waiting for someone to hit him. I'm just sorry I wasn't the one who did it."

I smiled and laughed a little. He actually smirked.

"Well, I should get back to work. Thanks for letting me go."

He gently took my arm as I tried to walk away.

"It's not often people speak their mind here. It's refreshing, and quite entertaining when you do it."

I smiled a bit.

"Good to know."

Kylo's POV

She was still awake and in the hanger. Everyone else was gone, she was all alone. I closed the door and turned off the lights.

"Oh very funny! Turn those damn lights back on!"

I smirked and took off my helmet. I heard a click and a small beam of light passed over me. I heard her pick up something and then something very hard hit my knee. I cried out and fell to the ground. She'd hit me with a wrench! She shined the light on me and gasped.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry I didn't know that was you!"

She ran over and I looked into her eyes.

"You have good aim I'll give you that."

She seemed confused.

"You're not going to lock me up?"

I stood up.

"No."

She arched her brow.

"Then are you going to let me get back to work?"

I smirked.

"No."

She opened her mouth to speak but I grabbed her. I pinned her roughly to the wall, her eyes going wide.

"What the hell are you-"

I kissed her to silence her.

Imogen's POV

It was a quick kiss, but full of heat and passion. I looked into his dark eyes.

"You didn't come here to ask about your ship."

He pressed his hard body against mine, breathing deeply. I continued to stare into his eyes as I moved my hands to his back. His gaze made me feel hot but I couldn't look away.

"Why did you come here, Ren?"

"I came for you."

His voice was low and I could hear his desire. I slowly smiled and moved my fingers through his soft hair.

"And what do you want from me?" I asked.

He grabbed my wrists and held them against the wall. This didn't stop me from moving my hips. He growled and I smiled playfully.

"I'm not a mind reader, Ren. If you want something from me…" I leaned towards his ear. "take it."

He shivered a bit and I smirked. I kissed his neck softly and lightly. I pulled his glove from his hand and kissed each of his fingers.

Kylo's POV

She was unbelievably sweet and loving. A warm feeling spread through my heart and I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I came for this. For this feeling you give me. For your warmth and compassion."

She gently traced her finger down my jaw and neck. She pulled my vest over my head and opened my robes slightly. I closed my eyes as her fingers touched my skin.

"You're so cold." She whispered.

I heard her unzip something and then I felt her warm skin against me. I'd never felt anything like it. She pushed my robes from my shoulders, leaving my chest bare before her. She put her arms around me and I lifted her up. I set her on a workbench and she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me as close as she could.

"You haven't felt loved in so long. You've been so alone." She said softly.

I felt her warm lips on my shoulder and I sighed.

"You won't be alone tonight."

She leaned back and looked into my eyes. She had such beautiful eyes. I slowly reached up and traced her lips, they were so soft and smooth like silk. She kissed the palm of my hand and then leaned forward to kiss my lips. I wove my fingers into her hair and licked over her lips. She opened her mouth to me and I slid my tongue in. She put her arms around me and I picked her up once more. I laid her on my discarded robes and then laid down beside her. I'd never been with a woman before, and there had been offers. None of them were as beautiful as Imogen, none of them could've ever made me feel this way. I exposed her chest and gazed her breasts. I leaned down and kissed over the tops and when I looked back I found her eyes closed. I moved up and kissed her lips. She caressed my cheek and I curled my tongue around hers. She moaned softly as my chest rubbed against her breasts. She gently pushed on my chest and I leaned back.

"Lie down." She whispered.

I kept my eyes on hers as I laid on my back.

"Close your eyes."

I didn't want to, but I did as she told me. I felt hand slowly move down my chest. Her lips followed the same path her hand had gone.

"Imogen…"

She slid my pants down and I kicked off my boots.

"Hm. Open your eyes, Ren."

She straddled me and I opened my eyes, her pants and panties were gone. She pulled me up and I wrapped an arm around her, using the other to support myself. Her lips were only inches from mine. My pants were starting to get uncomfortable, and when she moved it made me groan. She was wet and hot, I knew I was the reason for it. This thought aroused me further.

Imogen's POV

His skin was so cold. I moved my hands down his strong arms, feeling his taught muscles. His warm breath hit my neck and I closed my eyes. He kissed down my neck, my skin burning where he kissed me. I'd never felt this way before. I'd never imagined that Kylo Ren could be this way. He was gentle and he touched me tenderly.

"Will you be mine?"

I was surprised by his sudden question. I looked into his eyes. They were filled with lust and desire. And deep inside I saw something else… I saw love.

"Will you be mine?" he repeated.

"Yes." I whispered.

He held me tighter and I closed my eyes as he kissed the side of my breast. I tilted my head back and moaned when his tongue swirled around my nipple.

"Ren…"

He started to massage the other breast. I covered his hand with mine and rolled my hips. He moaned loudly and I bit my lip.

"Someone will hear us."

"I don't care." He said.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed my lips. His rock hard erection was rubbing against me making me moan his name. He lifted me a bit and then positioned himself between my legs.

"Be slow, I don't want to hurt you." He breathed.

I smirked.

"Confident."

He chuckled and I slowly lowered myself onto his engorged cock. Since I was so wet it was easy for him to slide inside me. It did hurt because of how big he was. I stretched to accommodate him and he moaned as he filled me.

"Look at me." He said.

I looked into his eyes as he broke through my hymen. I cried out and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm here. I'm here." He whispered.

He held me and kissed me softly as the pain slowly faded away.

"Let me know when you're ready."

I was still surprised by how considerate and sweet he was being. I took a deep breath and slowly moved my hips. I moaned at how good it felt. He put his hands on my hips and slid me up and down his shaft.

"Imogen! Oh god!"

He tugged on my hair and nipped my neck.

"Kylo!"

Kylo's POV

It was the first time she'd called me Kylo. I bit her neck and her nails dug into my shoulders. I licked over where I'd bitten and kissed her shoulder.

"Go faster!"

I laid her on her back and went faster. My name fell from her lips like a prayer. I leaned back and grabbed her hips as I slammed into her tight body. The next sound that left her was something between a gasp and a moan. She was getting tighter.

"Ooooh!" I moaned.

She pulled on me and I leaned down again. I kissed her hard, swallowing her moans of pleasure. Her tongue danced with mine and I felt her coming around my cock.

"Come in me Kylo! Come for me!"

I roared her name as I filled her with my release. Her chest was heaving and she had a smile on her face. As I started to pull out of her she stopped me.

"Wait. Just a little longer." She said.

I nodded and kissed her lips softly.

Imogen's POV

I'd never felt anything so wonderful in all my life. He was panting, his body glistened with sweat. I ran my fingers through his damp hair and he kissed my forehead. This time when he pulled out I didn't stop him. He laid beside me with his eyes closed. I sat up but he gently took my arm.

"Lie with me."

Yet another surprising request from Kylo Ren. I slowly laid back down and he pulled right to his chest. I smiled a bit and kissed his chest. I knew this was going to end sooner of later, so I didn't say anything. I just laid there with him and let him hold me.


End file.
